Performer Girl
by KittyKatKrack
Summary: This is about how I come to the Naruto world and I don't know how I got there. There was a bad storm, and I got knocked out. I meet lots of peoples! I could use some advice! R&R. If you wanna be a character, ask me. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1:Meetings

I had had another horrible day at school. My day only got worse once I got home. First off, my brother was being more annoying than usual. He was only being this annoying because of the fact that the Internet was down. Neither I nor my brother could figure out what was wrong.

I refused to ask my dad about how to fix the computer because I thought that I could fix it myself. I found out that there was a storm not too far off and the lightning knocked down wires.

That evening after dinner, the terrifying storm was directly above my house. A huge flash of lightning sent shivers down my spine. The roaring thunder that followed the flash reverberated throughout my body. All of a sudden, the lights went out.

The TV turned off as well. I had been watching a new _Naruto_ episode. I was a huge _Naruto_ fan. You could say that I was a sort of fangirl. I screamed inside my head out of frustration. If I had screamed out loud, my mom would've gone ballistic.

"Great." I mumbled to no one in particular. "Now I have nothing to do. I don't see how this could get any worse."

I really shouldn't have said that, because just then, the window I was sitting in front of blew in, knocking me out.

The last thing I saw was my brother who was cowering in the corner before I blacked out.

When I awoke the next morning, I had a painful headache. I groaned as I sat up. I realized that I wasn't in my house anymore. In fact, I was in a forest, lying in soft grass.

I observed my surroundings, suddenly very homesick. I groaned inwardly. I didn't know where I was or how I got there. I stood up and scanned the trees. Somehow, I sort of sensed that someone was nearby.

"Hello?" I called. "Is someone there?"

I saw a sudden movement in a bush nearby. I jumped when a voice came from where I saw the movement.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" A blonde head peeked out of the brush.

I breathed in sharply as I realized who it was. "What the..?" I peered at the boy's face. "Would your name be--"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" The boy pointed to himself. "Uh, so what's your name?"

"Meggie Fry." I said. Amazingly, even though he spoke Japanese originally, I could understand everything he said to me.

"Well, Meggie, why are you here?" He walked up to me. He was a lot taller than he looked in the show and anime series. "I mean, you're obviously not from around here."

"No," I told him, "I'm not from around here. I don't know how I got here at all. One minute, I'm in my house at home, and the next, I'm unconscious in a forest."

Naruto looked at me bewildered. "What?"

"Okay, here's what happened…" I explained that I wasn't from the world we were in. I told Naruto that in my world, he was only a character in an anime series and manga. I told him all I knew about the series. This only got me more questions and more unbelieving looks from Naruto. "Hey, is, umm… Sasuke nearby? Or maybe Sakura?" I ran my hand through my hair, realizing that it was longer than it was before. And get this—my hair was dark blue.

"Oh. Yeah, they're nearby. They're on their way here right now." Naruto informed me.

"Hey," I said, turning, "what's that sound?"

"What sound?"

"That!" I heard the sound again. Someone was jumping through the treetops. "Someone's up there." I pointed to the place that the noise was coming from.

"I don't hear anything." Naruto said, confused.

"Someone's coming this way, Naruto! I can't tell who, but someone is. I think it's two people. Maybe Sasuke and Sakura?"

"I guess it could be them." Naruto peered at the treetops where I pointed. We both saw a flash of pink hair. "Yeah, that's definetely Sakura there. Which means that Sasuke's nearby too." He yelled, "Hey, Sakura! Sasuke! Over here, ou guys!"

_Oh, my god! I'm gonna meet _SASUKE_!!!!_ I thought. I was probably one of the biggest Sasuke fan ever. _Stay calm, Megs… Stay calm. Don't scare the guy. Be the cool. Indifferent._ I breathed deeply to help keep myself calm.

"NARUTOOOO!!!!" I heard Sakura yell. "Why did you have to jump out of nowhere?!" She jumped down from the tree she was in. She was just how I figured she'd look in my world. "Uh, who's that?" Sakura pointed to me.

"This is my newest buddy." Naruto replied. I noticed that he had taken at least two large steps away from where Sakura was standing.

"I'm Meggie. Not from around here." I told her sweetly.

"Yeah, we kind of guessed that." Sasuke said quietly as he hopped down from his tree. "You know, considering the fact that we've never even seen you before." He stared at me through his empty black eyes.

I really wanted to go over to him and give him a huge hug. That would've scared the wits out of him, though. That was the very_ last_ thing I wanted.

I tried to pry my eyes away from Sasuke. Instead, I looked back at Naruto and then at Sakura.

"So then, if you're not from here, where are you from?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Umm… When I say 'I'm not from around here' I mean that I'm not from this _world_." Getting the same "WHAAT???" expression from both Sakura and Sasuke that I got from Naruto. I explained that I wasn't from this world and that all of them (Sakura, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, etc.) were just characters in an anime series and a manga. "Yeah, so… That's all I know."

"So, then, you're not from this world, and you have absolutely no idea how the heck you got here." Sasuke summarized.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said. I almost drowned looking into his eyes. (Yes, corny, but oh well. Get over it!)

Sakura still didn't really get it all that much. "What? But that makes no sense!"

I shrugged. Then I got that same feeling as when Sasuke and Sakura were coming closer. "Hey, what's that?"

"What?" Naruto asked. "Do you hear something again?"

I shook my head. "No. It's more like I can sense someone coming. Like Neji's Byakkugan. Only different."

This got more confused looks from Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto had already seen that I could sense people being close without something like the Byakkugan.

"Huh? Oh, well let's go see who it is before we ask questions." Sakura said. "Come on, Naruto!"

Naruto and Sakura took a runing leap into the trees to meet whoever was coming at us.

_Oh, man! Now it's just Sasuke and I here! What do I do?!?! _I kept thinking. _Do I say something? Or just stay quiet? GAH!!_

Apparently, Sasuke was staring at me, thinking I'm nuts. The battle of 'Talk to him Vs. Be quiet' was raging in my mind and I was making faces the whole time. This was one of the many, many things about me that freaked even me out sometimes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked plainly.

"Uh… No, nothing. I'm just thinking." I told him, embarrassed.

"Care to let me into the mystery that is your mind?"

"Would that be a kind of compliment, Sasuke?" I asked. "Or are you _really_ curious?"

He thought for a moment before telling me, "Kind of both at the same time." I blushed furiously. I saw him smirk.

"Are you laughing at me?" I said angrily.

"It depends. Would my laughing at you be a bad thing?" He seemed totally cool about saying all of this to me. Really, he was just as nervous as I was. Amazing, right? That Sasuke Uchiha was nervous about talking to a nobody like me.

"Hmm… No, I guess not." I sat back down on the soft grass. Sasuke sat down next to me. "I was just thinking about how I got here in the first place." All of a sudden, I sensed at least five shinobi coming our way. "Hey, someone's coming!"

"Is it Sakura and Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I think so, but they're not alone. There are about three others following them." I said. "I don't think they're very friendly, either…"

"What?" Sasuke stood up and I stood with him. "If things get out of hand here, you still stay out of it, alright?"

"Oh, so you're worried about me, huh?" I teased him. "So does that mean you actually _care_?"

"Maybe it does." My heart leapt as he said this. He glanced at me for a moment. "What direction are they coming from?"

I pointed. "There, I think."

"Okay." Sasuke stepped in front of me. "Stay behind me."

"HIYA!!" Someone yelled off in the distance.

"There's Naruto." Sasuke said, sounding plain once again.

"CHAAA!!" Another voice yelled.

"Well, that's Sakura." I said. "They're getting a lot closer." I sensed a massive amount of chakra coming at Sasuke. "Sasuke, DUCK!" I shouted.

"What?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"I said DUCK!!" I pulled Sasuke to the ground quickly. As the purplish chakra flew past, Sasuke stared at me. I stared back.

"Does this mean that you care for me?" He smirked at me again. "That you were _worried?_"  
"Perhaps I do." I laughed as Sasuke turned a faint pink. Anyone else could have looked at him and not noticed the blush. I, of course, did notice. "Haha, are you _blushing,_ Sasuke?"

"What? N-no! Of course not!" He turned his face away from me and stood up. The battle between Sakura, Naruto, and whoever was attacking was raging directly above us now.

I stood abruptly, and Sasuke lunged upward to help his friends fight. I peered up at the six ninja. I ran up a tree to get a better look. I looked down at the ground for a split second to see Naruto's figure crash to the hard dirt.

"Naruto!!" I shouted. I jumped down from the branch I was perched on to see if Naruto was okay. "Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sat up and looked me in the eye. Then he sighed and hopped to his feet and back to the battle.

"Well, well, well!" A voice hissed behind me. "Who do we have here?"

I stood and whirled around to see Itachi. Just in time, I remembered to not look him in the eye because of his Sharingan.

"Ah!" I jumped back out of surprise. Out of nowhere, I made a hand sign and wiped my fingers across the ground in front of me. Immediately, the ground shifted and turned to mud.

Itachi jumped out of the way before he got caught in the sticky mud.

"Ooh… What a powerful move for such a little girl!" Itachi said mockingly.

"Shut up, Itachi!!" I yelled at him. Making another hand sign, I put both hands in front of me, facing Itachi. A huge whirlwind came from my hands. This move caught him off guard and he was trapped in the center of the wind.

The fight in the treetops stopped. All five of the ninja above ceased their fighting to stare at me and Itachi fighting below. When he was caught in the whirlwind, Naruto cheered.

"Way to go, Megs!!" He yelled.

I grinned up at him in thanks. Sasuke, I noticed, was just staring at Itachi. He was now standing again.

Sakura shouted, "Yeah! Nice shot!"

"Yes," Itachi commented, "very nice… I could have her as an Akatsuki. With Pein-sama's consent, of course."

"What?!" Sasuke shouted. "No way!"

"Oh, does someone up there have a little crush, then? Is that right, little brother?" Itachi murmured. "Well, we should be off."

I didn't get a good look at the other two Akatsuki that were there with Itachi. They were gone in the blink of an eye.

Sasuke asked, "What _was_ that? That earth movement. The ground just turned to mud."

"I don't really know myself. It was just instinct." I said. "Hey, he's the one who snuck up on me!"

"What about that whirlwind?" Naruto asked. "Was that just instinct too?"

I nodded, saying, "Yes. All of it was pure instinct. I had no idea what I was doing."

"Can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked me.

"Sure. I don't mind." I said. He and I walked away together, leaving Sakura and Naruto standing in the clearing. As soon as we were farther away from the Sasuke's two friends, he stopped and turned to me. "So what's up, Sasuke?" I asked.

"I was just wondering something…" Sasuke murmured.

"And that would be..?" I prompted, feeling adrenaline pour into my veins.

Sasuke cleared his throat and continued, "I was wondering if, in your other world, you umm…"

"If I… Liked anyone?" I finished. "Well, no, but I wish there was."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No, I don't really. There's nothing keeping me there." I added, "And there are just two parts of this world that I like the most."

"What are those things? Well, if you don't mind telling me, of course." Sasuke was being a lot nicer to me than he was to any of the actual characters in the show.

"The first thing is that I'm actually powerful here. The second thing is a guy." I blushed lightly as I said this.

"And what guy would that be?"

"Who do you think, Sasuke?" I asked mockingly.

"Hmm… Well, I know it's either me or Naruto so…"

"Oh, shut up. It's you, dummy!" I blushed even more furiously than before.

Sasuke was showing signs of a blush. "Well, that's good. I thought that I'd have to say that I like you first." I allowed myself to step towards him.

"Oh, really?" I stepped even closer to him. "What does that mean for us, then?"

"I don't really know." Sasuke stepped toward me. "We really don't know each other that well."

"Oh, well. We'll learn more about each other eventually." I said. "Hey, can I try something?"

"Hmm…" Sasuke thought for a moment. "Can I trust you?"

I grinned at him in response. I made a few hand signs and put two fingers together. A small ball of chakra formed on the tips of my fingernails. I put my hand about an inch away from Sasuke's forehead. My eyes closed instinctively. Immediately, I could tell exactly what Sasuke was thinking. He was thinking about asking me out.

_Well, that's a nice bit of information right there._ I thought. _Let's see some emotions… Anger… Probably towards Itachi. Pain. Ugh, also thanks to Itachi. Love! Towards me? Hahaha, well I could've guessed _that.

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke staring at me with wide eyes. He had felt me sorting through his thoughts and feelings.

"Whoa, what was that?" He asked, bewildered.

"I was reading your mind. You know, seeing your emotions." I laughed as his eyes widened even more. (If that was possible.)

"W-what? Reading my mind?" Sasuke said nervously.

"Hey, you can trust me." I told him reassuringly. I stepped close to him. "I won't tell anyone about what I saw."

"Umm, so did you want to, uhh…" His voice trailed off. I knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"Go out sometime? I'd love to." I laughed as he leaned down (he was way taller than I was) and kissed me. I returned the kiss with the same soft force he used. When we broke apart, Sasuke took my hand and led me back to where Sakura and Naruto were still standing.

"What are you so happy about, Meggie?" Sakura inquired, staring at my hand, which was still gripping Sasuke's hand. "Something happen?"

"I'll tell you later, okay, Sakura?" I told her, shutting her up.

"Alright, well we should probably start heading back to the village." Naruto told the three of us.

"Yeah, we need to tell Lady Tsunade about Meggie here." Sasuke said, looking at me.

We all went back to the village where I learned some pretty important news from Lady Tsunade. (But we'll learn more about that later… Mwahahaha!!!) Later on, we met up with my friends Becca and Josh. I was ecstatic to see them again. Apparently, they had met up with Lee, Tenten, and Neji out near the training grounds. All three of us stayed at Sakura's place for a little less than a year. Sasuke and I stayed together during this time period, and let's just say that Becca met her match: Kankuro. Everything was perfect.

Until... the mission, of course.


	2. Chapter 2: Why leave?

I lay in the grass, whispering, "Why would Sasuke go on a mission without telling me first?"

All of a sudden, a voice came from the tree I was laying under. "Because it's possible that he might not come back, and he didn't want you to worry about him." It was Shikamaru.

"What? Who else went? When?"

"They went this afternoon. Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, Lee, and that other guy from your world... What's his name again?" He thought for a moment before saying, "Josh. Yeah, that's his name."

"So," I asked sadly, "it's possible that I might never see any of them again?" This was the worst thing that had happened since I came to the Naruto world.

Shikamaru came down from the tree and sat on the soft grass next to me. "Oh, don't worry." He said to me in his lazy voice, "I'm sure all of them will come back safely."

As I thought all of this over, I said, "So the Sand Village got involved, huh? And Kankuro went! Poor, poor Becca! She must be worried sick!"

"I'll bet." Shikamaru looked at the sky, which was turning a deep blue. Night was falling fast. "Well, I'd better go. I'm always here if you ever need to talk."

"Hey," I said, "when do the guys come back?"

He thought this over for a moment. "About three days, I'd guess." He began to stand to leave.

"Thanks, Shikamaru. You're a great person. Oh, and by the way, Temari likes you a lot!" I laughed as his face turned bright red.

"R-really? Kay. Bye, Meggie."

"Bye!" _Hahaha! _I thought._ Now that's one more couple in Konoha! ^-^_

The next day, I went back to the field after lunch. Of course, Shikamaru was in a tree staring up into the sky.

Talk to Temari lately?" I grinned up at him as he looked down at me.

"Yeah, actually." He looked back up at the light blue sky.

"And..?" I said, wondering what happened between them.

"And nothing. It's none of your business." He refused to meet my inquiring gaze.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just ask Temari about it later."

"Whatever." He stood upon the branch and jumped down. "I've got to go. See you later."

"Bye Shikamaru!" I called as he ran toward town. _Shoot. He's really stubborn. I'll never get it out of him! And Temari will be even harder to get her to tell me what happened… Oh, well. I'd better at least try._


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

Naruto has a secret!!! Read on and find out what it is!!!!! hahaha!

I don't own Naruto! (No matter how much I want to) hehehe...

* * *

It was nighttime when I heard the soft footsteps. I didn't sense that the person walking by meant harm to me, but I was still startled by the sound of the steps.

"Hello?" I called, "Is someone there?"

It was Naruto who answered. "Hey there, Megs!" He had a basket and a blanket with him. When I inquired about what they were for, he answered, "Well, I thought that you'd be getting cold and hungry, and I know you like to hang out here. Soo, I brought you these." He sat down next to me, putting the blanket around my shoulders.

I opened the basket he brought and saw that he made (or bought, either one) some ramen. "Mmm! It looks and smells delicious!" I took a pair of chopsticks and dug into the hot ramen. "Thanks a lot, Naruto."

He blushed and said, "No problem, Megs. I, uh, well..."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Look, the thing is that..."

"What?"

"That Sasuke told me to, you know, keep an eye on you while he's gone." He looked at me, and I realized something.

"N-Naruto, I… Thank you." I returned his gaze, not knowing what he was going to say next.

"Oh, uh.. Y-yeah, it's no problem. I really don't mind at all." He said. "Listen, Megs, I need you to know something." He looked up at the stars. "But first, I have a question."

"Shoot, Naruto. You ARE my best friend, after all."

"I want you to answer truthfully, no matter what. Okay?"

"Sure!" I said, wondering what he was getting at.

"O-okay. I want to know: Why do you love Sasuke so much?" He was now gazing at me, awaiting my answer.

"O-o-oh… W-well, I.." I looked away so that he couldn't see my face turn red. "Well, it's hard to explain. I just do; I mean, he's strong, capable, handsome, smart, caring.. Everything I want or need in a guy." Then I returned his gaze. "That's why."

"I see…" He cleared his throat. "Well, you know, I-I could be all of those things, too. I need you to know that I could be there for you. Always."

I looked at him in wonder. "W-what? Well, yes, you could. But what does that-"

"Listen to me," He took my hands, "I could do all of those things!"

"But what does that have to do with me? I-I…"

"I could protect you just as well as Sasuke could! Maybe better!" He told me.

"Maybe, but.." My voice trailed off.

"But..?"

"But I don't.." My voice trailed off again.

"But you don't love me." He released my hands. "I see now."

"N-Naruto.."

He looked away, saying, "Listen, I get it. You love him, not me. There's no need to explain it."

"N-Naruto! Listen to me!" He looked at me, but through sad, hurt eyes. "I do love you, it's just-"

He cut me off by saying, "Just that what?"

"Just that.. Someone loves you way more than I do."

"W-What?! Who?" He said, sounding excited.

"I-I promised I would never tell. I'm sorry, Naruto."

His eyes filled with a new light. "Wait, you said that you do love me!"

"I-I, um, I guess I did." I blushed so bright that, even in the darkness, you could see my face glow pink. This time, I didn't turn my face away.

"D-does that mean that I could do this?" He put his arm around me tenderly.

"I-I guess so…" I stuttered.

"Or this?" His face was close to mine now, and I knew what he was about to do. My heart began to race.

I merely nodded, for my voice failed me.

"O-okay…" Naruto was very close now, and our lips were almost touching.

"Oh, my gosh!!" A voice yelled, making both Naruto and me jump.

"S-S-Shikamaru!" I said, startled, "W-What are you doing here? I thought you left hours ago."

"I thought I'd come see if you were still here." He switched his gaze to Naruto. "And you are! With Naruto Uzumaki!"

"How much did you hear?" Naruto asked, unsure if he really wanted the answer.

"Enough." Shikamaru grinned.

_Oh, crap! Now, everyone will know about this!_ I thought. "P-please, Shikamaru, don't say anything! Please!" I said to him, almost begging. "Please… I-if Sasuke ever found out…" I stared at the grass with tears blurring my vision.

"Great job! Now she's crying. Nice one, Shikamaru." Naruto spat at Shikamaru.

"W-what?!" He said, taken aback, "No, no, no! Don't cry! I can't stand tears!"

"I'll stop if you swear never to tell anyone about this- ever!" I looked at Shikamaru, seeing him flinch when he saw my tears.

"Alright! I swear! Just stop the water works!" I wiped the tears away from my face.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." Naruto whispered. He looked at me and said, "Well, I'd better get you home, Megs! Come on."

I stood up and walked away from the field with Naruto after saying goodbye to Shikamaru.


	4. Chapter 4: Choose!

**This time, Meggie has a decision to make.*Dun dun dunnnn* Oooohh, suspense!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!(Even if I really REALLY want to... Which I do.) ^-^**

At my house, (okay, it's really Sakura's house but it's where Becca, Josh, and I stayed) I said, "Thank you, Naruto."

"What for?" He inquired.

"For… Everything, I guess." I stepped forward and pecked him on the cheek. "Good night, Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah, g-good night!"  
After I went inside, I ran to Becca and told her everything that happened. Meanwhile, Narutowas walking home, touching his cheek where I kissed him and wondering who the other girl who loved him was.

The day had finally come! It had been two days since Shikamaru caught Naruto and me almost kissing in the field.

"I can't believe it, Becca!" We were all standing at the Konohagate to await those who went on the deadly mission. "I finally get to see my Sasuke-kunagain!" As usual, Narutowas nearby. He looked at me with the same light as the night in the field.

"I know! My Kankuro-kun is coming home, too! Well, he's coming here first, then back to the Sand Village." Becca jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh, I think I saw them!"

"I see them too!" I replied.

"Here they come, everyone." Tsunade-samaannounced. Even she was there to greet the shinobiwho were coming back.

I saw Sasuke at once. I longed to run to him just to be in his arms again.

"Go for it, Megs!" Becca told me. We often knew what the other was thinking.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Becca nodded. "Okay then!" I ran through the crowd towards Sasuke. "Sasuke!!" I shouted. You know those slow-speed runs where two people race to hug? Well that's what this was like, only really fast. Soon, I was in Sasuke's strong arms, and I ignored the many eyes that were staring at us.

"Meggie," Sasuke said, "I'm so sorry I left without telling you."

I looked at him and said, "It's okay. I understand." And then I leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss softly. When we broke apart, I noticed something was missing.

Or was it someone?

"Hey, where's Josh?" I looked around. The people waiting at the gate were now, like myself, running to loved ones who left. I saw Nejiembrace Tentenand even Hinata. _Oh, so Tenten and Neji are together, too, huh?_I thought. I saw Becca tackle Kankuro, making him fall over. I laughed as Kankurolanded in a puddle of mud.

It seemed like all of my friends came back; except for Josh.

"Oh, umm…" Sasukelooked away from me. "Josh is…" He couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"He's.." I couldn't say it either. "N-no! He can't be…" Sasukeput his arm around me.

"It'll be okay." He kissed the top of my head.

"I just can't b-believe it."

Sasukeglanced at Kankuroand Becca. "Should we go tell Becca?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I think so." We made our way over to Becca and Kankuro. "Oh, I'm going to feel so horrible about ruining their moment of happiness." Naruto's eyes were on me the whole time we were walking to Becca and Kankuro. He knew I was sad about something and walked over.

As Naruto came up to me, he said, "What's wrong? Sasuke's back, so why are there no smiles here?"

"Naruto, get lost. Her friend Josh didn't come back." Sasukesnapped at him.

"Sasuke, come on. He only wanted to be nice and see if I was okay." I told Sasuke. "Please be nice to each other, just for today."

"Hn, fine I'll be nice for you."  
"Hehe… Uh, so I'm really about Josh, Megs." Narutosaid to me. He leaned over and whispered to Sasuke, "Did you bring back the body?"

"Yeah, we figured Meggie would want to give him a proper funeral." Sasukewhispered back.

"Hey, stop whispering!" I teased them, "I feel all left out now." I grinned as I said this. Both Naruto and Sasukelaughed.

When we reached Kankuro and Becca, Becca was no longer smiling. Kankuro was telling her about what happened to Josh. I saw a tear make its way down her cheek.

"Hi Becca. So.. I take it you heard about J-Josh." My voice constricted as I said Josh's name. I was holding the tears back from the news of Josh's death until his funeral. I gave Becca a tight hug in support. She had been closer to Josh than I was.

Sasuketook my hand and Narutoput a hand on my shoulder. _Oh crap! Naruto, don't let Sasuke-kunsee your hand on my shoulder like that!!_I thought frantically. _Sasukewould _kill_you!_

Even though I kept a carefully blank face, Becca could tell exactly what I was thinking. She saw my grief , worries, and how I was desperately hoping Sasuke wouldn't notice Naruto'shand. Oh, but of course, Sasukedid notice. He not only noticed that, but the way Narutolooked at me also. This was just my luck. Sasuke'seyes narrowed at Naruto and Narutorealized his mistake..

"Sasuke? He was only trying to comfort her." Kankurosaid hastily. "Don't!!" But he was too late in saying this. Sasukepunched Naruto, catching him off guard. Narutowas knocked to the ground with a soft _thud_.

"Naruto!" Becca and I yelled. Then, angrily, we said, "Sasuke..!" I bent down to where Narutofell.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" I asked.

Narutonodded. "Yeah, I think so. But Sasuke'snot going to be!" He yelled this so that everyone around us could hear. The fight between the two boys was drawing unwanted attention to our group.

"No! Stop fighting!" I shook my head as if that would erase the image of Sasukehitting Narutothat kept replaying itself in my mind. Narutostood, but I stayed on the ground.

"What happened while I was gone?" Sasuke asked me. "Did he win your heart? Take you from me?" I could hear the pain in his voice.

"W-what? N-no! Of course not." I replied quietly so that my voice wouldn't shake. "How could you even say that to me?"

"Choose." Narutosaid simply. "Choose right now."

"W-what? Now?" This confirmed that Narutohad won a place in my heart while Sasukewas on the mission.

"Yes now. We need to know who you really love. We can't exactly keep things like this, can we?" Sasukesaid to me. "So just tell that moron over there that you're mine."

"Hmph. Right, she'll say that she loves _you_, teme." Naruto said with sarcasm. "No, she'll pick me! I didn't leave on a mission without telling her first."

"Choose before I kill him!!" Sasuke shouted as he took a step toward Naruto.

"I-I can't choose... P-please don't m-make me do this.." I cried. _Choose between them? The two guys I love most in this world, and they want me to choose?! I just can't do it!_I thought. "I couldn't stand to see either of you get hurt by what I say. I-I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I still spoke quietly; if I spoke any louder, I'd start to cry.

Becca walked over and crouched down next to me. "You don't have to choose right now," She said soothingly, "You can choose whenever you're ready to."

I nodded and said, "Becca's right. I'll choose when I'm good and ready." As soon as I said this, Naruto and Sasuke took a step towards me. I finally stood up. "In the meantime, would you two please keep your distance?" I looked at Kankuro. "Kankuro, will you please see to it that these two don't kill each other before I make my decision?"

"Sure." Kankuro replied. "I'll do what I can to help."

I smiled and said, "Thanks." I turned to Becca. "Becca, you're so lucky. Kankuro's great! Besides, there's no one to make you choose between them like jerks!"

"Yeah, he's pretty great, isn't he?" Becca said looking at Kankuro. He was barely showing signs of a blush.

"Well then, back to the subject of Josh.."

Lady Tsunade announced that there would be a service in two days for those who died on the mission.

"Perfect!" Becca said.

"Yeah." I informed Sasuke and Naruto that I would tell them my decision in three to four days. They nodded in response.

"To the field?" Becca asked, knowing that I liked to go there to think.

"Yep! And Kankuro?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"Watch them closely." I gestured to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Okay." He said, sounding reassuring.

"Thanks again. Bye guys!"

"Bye Kankuro-kun!" Becca shouted as we sprinted to the field.

**Sigh. That was a lot of typing... So who will Meggie choose?**

**If you want to be in the story or any other story, just tell me!**

**I need new ideas!**

**Please review! Flames are always welcome and appreciated!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Funeral and the Chosen

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chappie up... I'm a major procrastinator. Hehehe.. Everyone goes to Josh's funeral this time and Meggie chooses who she loves most.**

**Oooooohh, SUSPENSE!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever.**

Two days of thinking. I thought about Sasuke and Naruto so much that my head was spinning. At one point, I thought my head would explode into a million little pieces from overthinking everything. I have two words to describe it: _giant headaches_.

That day though, I didn't think of them at all. Okay, maybe once or twice, but that's all. That day was about celebrating Josh's and others' lives that were cut short on the mission. Becca, Sakura, and I were clad in black with our hair tied back like the rest of the village. We made our way to the ceremony in a respectful silence.

Sakura told me that we'd pass Naruto's house and then Sasuke's house along the way. I didn't care. I would think about them the next day when I made my decision. Until the, they were to keep their distance, and I would ignore them as much as possible.

We spotted Neji and Tenten walking the same way we were. They were also dressed in all black. The three of us hurried to catch up with them. Neji and Tenten looked at me and Becca, their eyes full of sympathy.

"I'm so sorry about Josh," Tenten said.

Neji nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he was a good person and a comrade." He added.

Becca and I nodded in thanks. We all continued to walk towards the spot the funeral would be held. Soon, we were taking our places along the lines of people waiting for the ceremony to start.

Lady Tsunade began, "Thank you all for coming to honor those who passed on during a recent, daring mission." Her eyes scanned the crowd, allowing her gaze to linger on me. Pictures of the dead ninjas were placed on a long table with flowers around them. Lady Tsunade made a speech about "not forgetting the brave shinobi." Afterwards, we all lined up to place a flower near any picture of a good friend, family member, or another loved one.

When it was my turn, a single tear escaped my eye as I placed one flower in front of Josh's smiling picture. A hand settled on my shoulder. I turned to see Sasuke looking at me with the same sympathy I saw on Neji and Tenten's faces. I also saw love; enough love to heal the painful wound in my heart from losing a best friend. I looked over at Naruto and saw the same look Sasuke was giving me.

I turned back to look at Josh's picture. As if he could hear me, I whispered, "Thank you for everything, Josh." Another tear rolled down my cheek. "I'll never, ever let your memory fade fom this world. You've helped me so much.. Thank you." With one more glance at the brown eyes in Josh's picture, I walked away with Becca by my side.

As I was walking, Becca told me something. "You know, in my opinion, I'd say that Josh is still here next to you and me."

"Yeah," I said sadly, "and I think he just helped me decide between the two guys I love the most." I looked at Becca. "I know what to do now. Wil you let Sasuke and Naruto know that I'll choose tomorrow? I'll be waiting in the park at the bench. You know which bench, right?"

"Sure! Should I go tell them now?" Becca asked. I nodded. "Okay! Tell Sakura I'll be home later!"

"Alright, I will." I called to Becca as she ran toward Naruto. _Yeah, I know exactly what I'll do. Although, I'll have to break my promise to Sakura… Oh,well._ I ran off toward home, knowing that what I'd say would hurt one of the boys' heart. I had a way to fix everything once I did, though.

The next day, I was sitting in the park waiting for Naruto, Sasuke, Becca, and Kankuro (who still hadn't gone back to the Sand Village) to come. It was a blazing hot day so I was practically melting.

I saw Becca first, then Kankuro, and finally Sasuke and Naruto. They were walking in silence. Naruto and Sasuke kept their heads turned away from each other. I stood up and –you guessed it- their eyes immediately locked on me. I signaled to Becca that they should hurry up. At once, the four of them sped up and got to where I was standing swiftly.

I said, "Hello everyone! Geez, why does it have to be so hot today?"

"Hey there, Megs!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Sasuke couldn't let Naruto have the upper hand, so he said, "Hi Meggie."

"Becca," I grabbed her wrist, "Kankuro," I took his wrist too, "you two can leave." I pulled them together and pushed them away.

"What? But-" Kankuro argued.

"Don't worry. I can handle them."

"Fine.." He said grumpily.

"Come on!" Becca said as she pulled Kankuro away, "Let's go get some lunch. We'll be at the ramen shop!" When they were far enough away, I turned my attention to the two boys still standing near me.

"Uh, so you guys can sit down if you want," I said to Naruto and Sasuke. The three of us each took a seat on the bench. I sat between them so that they couldn't fight. "Okay then."

"Yeah," Naruto said awkwardly. "Um, so you decided, huh?"

I nodded. "Yep, I did. I chose one of you." I shifted in my seat.

"Well…?"

"Look," I turned to face Naruto, "Naruto, you're funny, strong, thoughtful, and caring. But you really need to control your temper. I do like you a lot." I turned to Sasuke and told him, "But I like you too, Sasuke. You're strong, good-looking, romantic, and you care so much that you get jealous easily. I can understand that, but you need to let some things slide. You know, be more easy-going."

Sasuke nodded. "I understand, Meggie. So, who do you choose then?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I really need to know!" Naruto said impatiently.

_It's now or never, Megs!_ I told myself.

"Well, I chose… Uh…" I looked at the sky, wishing a cloud would move in front of the sun. "I ch-chose Sasuke."

"What?!" Naruto yelled. "You chose _him_ over _me_?!" He pointed at Sasuke.

"Yes," I said quietly. "Because there's someone who is out there who loves you a lot."

"Who? C'mon, tell me!"

"Sakura!" I whispered to him. "Take a chance with her, Naruto."

"Me? She actually chose me?" Sasuke mumbled to himself. Sasuke's arms came around me and held me tight. Naruto ran off to find Sakura. I looked Sasuke in the eye and said, "So, then…"

I put my arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed me. As always, kissing him sent shivers down my spine. These were the reasons I chose Sasuke over Naruto: because Naruto should've been with Sakura anyways, and because I knew Sasuke was the one. We broke apart at last.

"Of course I chose you," I told Sasuke, "I love you too much not to."

"I love you too," He replied. "Come on. Let's catch up with Becca and Kankuro for lunch."

"Alright!" We stood and walked toward the ramen shop, hand in hand.

**YAY!! No more horrible choices!! (Or are there more..? *Dun dun dunnnnn*)**

**If you want to be a character, just let me know!!**

**I'm thinking about starting a new series, but I dunno which.. Plz vote between:**

**Sasuke Uchiha Must Die**

**or...**

**Naruto High**

**THANKS!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! (not really.) Please R&R! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6: AUTHORS NOTE!

HI THERE PEOPLES!! I'm reeeaally sorry to say this, but if I don't get more reviews, I'll stop adding chappies to this story and create a new story.

Don't hurt me!! *Hides*

If I get at least, say, 5 reviews from different people, I'll keep writing. But until I do, this story is on hold.

Sorry again!

~~~Narutokittyluvr/KittyKatKrack/Kit


	7. Chapter 7: Oh, How I missed them!

**OKAY! I'm soooo sorry for not updating, and I changed the amount of reviews I want until I update again… I chose to change it to 5 reviews, and I got 'em! HOORAY! Cookies all around! *Hands out cookies* Besides, I promised Shannon (who is, like, my biggest fan and a buddy XD) that I'd update. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, even if I wished upon a shooting star, I still wouldn't own it. Sad, isn't it? Yes, it is.**

The day after that was fantastic. Lady Tsunade told everyone that computers (which were totally new to them) would be put into every home. Thanks to Becca and myself, of course. She also said that there was an online chat room for anyone to use.

The computers arrived at Sakura's house shortly after the announcement. We got three: One for me, one for Sakura, and one for Becca. The whole village was excited and puzzled by their new technology at the same time. That afternoon, almost all of my friends were online.

_The Chat Room_:

**Fan_Gurl (Temari) Logged on**

**Ramen_Boy (Naruto) Logged on**

**Shy_Luvr (Hinata) Logged on**

**Kitty_Kat_Krack (Me) Logged on**

**Uchiha_Survivor (Sasuke) Logged on**

**Pink_Is_Pretty (Sakura) Logged on**

**Lazy_Clouds (Shikamaru) Logged on**

**Sand_Master (Gaara) Logged on**

**Dog_Man (Kiba) Logged on**

**Green_Speed (Lee) Logged on**

**Blondie (Ino) Logged on**

**Kitty_Kat_Krack: Oh, I missed computers! *Sings in the Hallelujah Chorus***

**Blondie: Yeah, "hi" to you, too, Meggie.**

**Dog_Man: Hey, I heard Temari and Shikamaru are together!**

**Ramen_Boy: REALLY?? COOL!**

**Kitty_Kat_Krack: HA!! I KNEW IT! *Points***

**Lazy_Clouds: … Crap. *Head in hands***

**Fan_Gurl: Yeah, we WERE trying to keep it on the D/L. Thanks, Kiba. Thanks a lot. *Smacks Kiba***

**Meow_Meow (Becca) Logged on**

**Puppet_Dude (Kankuro) Logged on**

**Meow_Meow: HI!!! ^__^ *Chibi wave***

**Puppet_Dude: Yeah. Hi.**

**Pink_Is_Pretty: Well, aren't YOU peppy today? *Throws hands up* God, I'm so bored!**

**Blondie: Yeah, me too!**

**Uchiha_Survivor: Hmm… Yeah, I am too. But what can we do? We're online.**

**Shy_Luvr: Umm… I dunno…**

**Ramen_Boy: Any suggestions? ANYONE??**

**Green_Speed: Well, my youthful friends, we could play Truth or Dare!**

**Kitty_Kat_Krack: Wow. Even over the Internet, Lee still gets on my nerves. But OKAY! I'm in!**

**Uchiha_Survivor: If Meggie's playing, so am I.**

**Ramen_Boy: Sounds like fun!**

**All: LET'S PLAY!!**

**Kitty_Kat_Krack: I wanna start! Okay, Ino, truth or dare?**

**Blondie: Hmm… Truth!**

**Kitty_Kat_Krack: Alrighty then… Who do you like? BESIDES MY SASUKE-KUN!**

**Uchiha_Survivor: Hehe. This should be good.**

**Blondie: SHOOT!**

**Pink_Is_Pretty: HA! Now answer, Ino-pig!**

**Blondie: Shut it, Forehead. Hmm… Well, I really like, umm… Gaara…**

**Sand_Master: WHAT??**

**Meow_Meow: O.o Nice reaction, don't you think, Megs?**

**Kitty_Kat_Krack: *Sarcasm* Yeah, it really was. Haha.**

**Blondie: *Huffs* Okay, Kiba! Pick one: truth or dare?**

**Dog_Man: Dare me!!**

**Blondie: You have to go kiss Hinata!**

**Ramen_Boy: LOL**

**Shy_Luvr: What??**

**Puppet_Dude: All I have to say is… Wow.**

**Dog_Man: Fine. Brb. *Sets status to Busy***

**Shy_Luvr: *Sets status to Busy***

**(5 minutes later)**

**Shy_Luvr and Dog_Man: *Set status to Online***

**Dog_Man: Happy now? Naruto, truth or dare?**

**Ramen_Boy: DARE!!!**

**Dog_Man: I dare you to… Hmm… HA! I got it! I dare you to go without ramen for two days!**

**Ramen_Boy: WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?**

**Uchiha_Survivor: Ha. That sucks for you.**

**Pink_Is_Pretty: Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto. *Hugs***

**Meow_Meow: *Points at Naruto* HAHA!**

**Kitty_Kat_Krack: It's okay, Naruto. You'll live--Maybe.**

**Ramen_Boy: *Sigh* Gaara, truth or dare?**

**Sand_Master: Truth, I guess.**

**Ramen_Boy: Do you like Ino??**

**Sand_Master: *Glares* No.**

**Blondie: WHAT?! *Sob***

**Sand_Master: God, the one time I make a joke…**

**Blondie: Joke? *Sniffle***

**Fan_Gurl: *Tries to hold in laughter but fails***

**Dog_ Boy: Shoot. I really wanted to see Ino be crushed. Oh well.**

**Blondie: *Glares daggers at Kiba* Grr… [A/N: ILLA! Get it? Grr… Illa! HAHA!!... Gorilla? Grr illa? Get it now??XD]**

**Green_Speed: Hooray! More happy and youthful couples in Konoha!**

**Lazy_Clouds: Man, you just ruined the moment. How troublesome can you get..?**

**Sand_Master: Alright, Meggie, truth or dare?**

**Kitty_Kat_Krack: Well, I'd pick dare, but then you'd pick something I'd regret doing. So I pick truth!**

**Sand_Master: What really happened the night you were in the fields with Naruto?**

**Kitty_Kat_Krack: What?? Shikamaru!! Did you say something??**

**Lazy_Clouds: No! I didn't say anything! I swear!**

**Kitty_Kat_Krack: Then… How did Gaara..?**

**Sand_Master: Kankuro keeps a diary! He writes down everything that happens, especially things he does with Becca. I was just curious, so I read it.**

**Puppet_Dude: IT'S NOT A DIARY!! IT'S A JOURNAL!!**

**Kitty_Kat_Krack: BECCA! You **_**told**_** Kankuro??**

**Meow_Meow: Umm… a little. SORRY! It just kind of slipped out.**

**Pink_Is_Pretty: Did something happen between you two?!**

**Ramen_Boy: No!! Nothing happened!**

**Fan_Gurl: GAARA! Get off the computer NOW. You're in so much trouble right now!**

**Sand_Master: Fine…**

**Fan_Gurl: *Glares at Gaara* Bye!**

**Fan_Gurl and Sand_Master logged off**

**Uchiha_Survivor: You know what? *Thinks* I don't even know the whole story.**

**Shy_Luvr: You have to do it… It's a dare. Sorry…**

**Ramen_Boy: It's okay. Just tell them.**

**Kitty_Kat_Krack: Okay… *Takes deep breath then tells the story* And that's what happened.**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Uchiha_Survivor: Holy crap! I can't believe you almost let him… *Shudders* At least Shikamaru was there to stop him.**

**Pink_Is_Pretty: *Is speechless* WHAT?!**

**Meow_Meow: I thought you were speechless! *Laughs***

**Dog_Man: Oh… That's why Shikamaru told me never to tell anyone or we'd be in HUGE trouble!**

**Kitty_Kat_Krack: WHAAT?!?!?! SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!**

**Lazy_Clouds: Crap, Kiba! Now we're both going to die.**

**Kitty_Kat_Krack: Yeah, thanks a bunch, Shikamaru. NOT!**

**Lazy_Clouds: Heh, what can I say?**

**Kitty_Kat_Krack: *Death glares* I'll have to postpone your murder for now, Shikamaru; YOU TOO, KIBA! I've got to go. Bye! *Goes off to sharpen axe***

**Kitty_Kat_Krack logged off**

**Meow_Meow: Nice one! Now she's all sad.**

**Blondie: How do you know? Oh, right. In the same house. Gotcha.**

**Meow_Meow: I'm going to see if Megs is okay.**

**Meow_Meow logged off**

**Ramen_Boy: It's getting kind of late… We should probably log off.**

**Pink_Is_Pretty: Yeah, we should.**

**Blondie: Yeah! I've got to get some beauty sleep. *Flips hair dramatically***

**Uchiha_Survivor: *Rolls eyes* We all know you need it.**

**Lazy_Clouds: Kiba, I'm going to kill you, you know that, right?**

**Dog_Man: Yeah… BYE! *Runs away FAST***

**Dog_Man logged off**

**Lazy_Clouds Logged off**

**Pink_Is_Pretty: So, we'll see each other tomorrow?**

**Green_Speed: Of course!**

**Uchiha_Survivor: Yeah, I guess so.**

**Everyone logged off. System shutting down.**

So at that point, everyone knew about the night in the field. Even though they knew this, there was still a lot my friends didn't know about me and Becca. These things we still hid from them were kept secret between ourselves and the Hokage for everyone's safety. Some of the secrets we kept were ones that, in the wrong hands, could destroy the village and life as we knew it.

* * *

A/N: So... Is it still okay?!?! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, SHANNON!! I took precious, precious time out of my busy schedule to type this up for YOU! Oh, and please stay out of any crazy-people whatcha-ma-call-its. ^__^

So I hope you all liked it! I PROMISE TO KEEP WRITING THIS NOW! Okay?? OKAY! I'll write as long as you guys keep reviewing!

And I DO accept anonymous reviews. Just fyi. XD

KK BYEZ FOR NOW!

~Kit! ^~^


	8. Chapter 8: Intruder alert!

We all went to bed that night, not knowing that a mysterious figure stole into every girl's room and left only a necklace, a single flower, and a card. Even I couldn't sense the person's presence by feeling their chakra so close by.

I awoke the next morning, still oblivious to the chain dangling around my neck. The gem hanging from the golden chain was a deep purple; my favorite color. I got dressed into my usual blue outfit and head guard. All of a sudden, both Becca and Sakura burst into my room, which was so unlike them since Becca and I had a routine to wake the pinkette up each morning.

"Good morning," I said cheerily. "What's up?"

"Oh my God," Sakura breathed. "She has one too!" She pointed to my neck and I looked down curiously. I admired the gem's shade of deep plum for a second before becoming really worried.

With a glance at Becca's neck too, I said, "I have a necklace? What in the world?" My mind kicked into over-drive trying to make some sense of how someone snuck into my room and left me a necklace. A necklace they put _on_ me no less. "How..? I can't think of _how_ someone came in here undetected!"

"We don't know either," Becca said with much shock as I felt, "but Sakura and I got one just like yours. Only ours are different colors."

They both showed me their necklaces. Becca's was a bright scarlet to match her hair, and Sakura's was a bubblegum pink. Just then, I got a really bad feeling. I knew these necklaces were bad news. I sensed that a very powerful jutsu was used on the jewelry. I didn't know what the jutsu on the jewels did, or why it was used. I started pacing to help my thinking; besides, I was starting to feel antsy.

"Hmm… We need to see if anyone else got a necklace like these," I stated decisively. When I paced past my desk, I noticed a red rose that lay on top of the mountain of papers. I lifted the rose to my face to see that the center of the flower was pure white, but the rest was a rich cherry red. Next to the flower was a note. "Well, whoever it was, they left a note here. _'With love.'_ That's all it says." I flipped the card over to see the back. "Yep, that's all that's on here."

"Each of us got one of those, too, only our note said '_For you only,'_" Sakura said, bewildered. "But we didn't get a flower like you did. This is weird."

Becca nodded and asked, "Who would give us necklaces? Only an idiot would give random girls jewelry like this."

"Maybe it wasn't random," I suggested. "I feel a powerful jutsu on these things. The weird thing is, though, that…" I paused midsentence. I took a deep breath before finishing. "The jutsu used on the gems is completely harmless. In fact, I think it's meant to protect or track us. Who would go to the trouble of giving _random_ girls these? Maybe it's just those they need or care about."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Okay, I KNOW it's really short, but I think it's a good place to leave a cliffhanger. Plus, I have to update and/or fix my ask and dare, too, soooo… Yeah, deal with it! If it makes you feel any better, I'll update again tonight. BYEZ!**


	9. Chapter 9: Discovery

__**Last time, I left you with a cliff hanger. Who could be so quiet as to sneak into the girls' rooms? Will they find out who did it? Let's find out!**

**If I owned **_**Naruto,**_** would I be here? No, I wouldn't. Besides, last time I checked, I'm not Masashi Kishimoto, and I'm not a guy. At least I don't think so; unless I have this biology thing all wrong. Which I'm sure I don't. Here we go peoples!**

"Huh," Sakura said, thinking this over, "I never thought about it that way. Good thinking, Megs."

"C'mon! Let's go see if the other girls got necklaces like these ones," Becca told us, already walking out of the room.

All three of us left the bedroom carrying our necklaces. We didn't dare put them around our necks just in case I was all wrong about the necklaces being harmless. We walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. While Becca and I chomped on an apple for breakfast, a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it," Sakura said cheerily. She practically skipped to the front room to answer the door. I heard her voice say, "Oh, hello, Tenten; Hinata. What's up?"

I thought Hinata muttered something, but I couldn't be sure. The pinkette led our two friends into the kitchen. Becca and I greeted Tenten and Hinata.

Each of the girls had a note saying _"For you only"_ and a necklace in their favorite colors. I eyed the jewels warily. My mind began to race once again and I tried to make some sense out of the jewels' strange jutsu.

"I see you got the necklaces as well… It seems a lot of girls we know have them," Hinata whispered. She held up her necklace to show us. The gem was a pale lilac color that matched her eyes. I took it to see if it had the same strong jutsu as the others. I sensed the same amount of power in her gem as I did in ours.

"Yeah, we were curious about them, so we brought them here," Tenten said. "We figured Meggie could figure out why we got these if no one else could since she's smart like that."

I smiled in thanks. My eyes were unfocused as I partially retreated into my inner mind to think. My inner mind was the place where I could focus more and where I kept my most hidden secrets. Since I wasn't really paying attention, Becca and Sakura explained my theory about the mysterious jewelry and notes.

"So Meggie didn't sense their presence?" Hinata asked, puzzled like the rest of us. "But how could that be?"

I came out of my trance-like state as I found the answer to our questions. "We don't know, but I have a pretty good idea of who's behind the mystery jewels," I finally said, feeling satisfied with myself because I'd found the answer as to who really put the necklaces in out rooms.

"Do you really, Megs?" Becca asked sounding surprised. "Usually, it takes you longer to figure everything out."

"Yeah, well, I worked fast today. So there." I shot Becca a warning glance so she wouldn't give me away. No one besides Becca, Tsunade, and me were supposed to know about the powers hidden deep inside us. We all laughed. I laughed a little more carefully than normal.

When our laughter died down, we were all business again. "We've got to round up Temari and Ino, and fast!" I shouted. I immediately went into leader-mode. "Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura, you go get Temari. Becca and I will go get Ino. Be sure to explain about the necklaces." The five of us bolted out the door and split up to go get Temari and Ino. I put the purple pendant around my neck, since I was positive it wasn't harmful.

As soon as Temari and Ino were in my room, I knew everyone was itching to hear who I thought was the culprit behind the strange jewelry.

"So, who was it?" Ino kept asking.

"Yeah, just tell us already!" Temari agreed.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Sheesh, guys," I said finally. "I figure that the one who put the necklaces on us has to be really sneaky. So sneaky, in fact, that that even _I_ couldn't sense them. That's why no one set foot in anyone's room."

"What do you mean, no one came in?" Temari asked, outraged.

"I mean that this person- or _people_ I should say, I guess- never set foot in our rooms. They weren't even close to our windows. I found clay residue on the carpets in here, and in Becca's and Sakura's rooms. So, Becca, who uses _clay_ in his jutsus? Hmm?"

Becca's eyes widened as the answer dawned on her. "Oh, gosh no. Not those guys. Please tell me you're kidding."

I shook my head slowly. "No, I'm not. Trust me, I wish that I really am kidding, but I'm not. Deidara sent some clay creation to each of our rooms with the things left for us. Both Sasori and Deidara were in or near the village last night, and nobody knew." The looks of shock on my friends' faces stunned me. "Hey, you guys wanted to know." The hair on the back of my neck prickled, making me more alert to my surroundings.

"Oh, what a clever girl!" A voice came from behind me. My back was to the window; a really bad position for me to defend myself if necessary. "She's so smart. I can see why Itachi asked us to bring her to him.

I whipped around to see Sasori and Deidara standing in front of the open window.


End file.
